An Uzumaki Comes to Konoha
by SoraHuuzuke
Summary: What if there is a connection between the Hi no Kuni Daimyo and the Uzumaki? What if the Daimyo isn't as gullable to the shinobi arts as people believe him to be? What happens when an Uzumaki is working for him and comes of age and is sent to Konoha? How will this affect what happens in the story? Read and find out. First story published here, critisism welcome and encouraged.


_Do not own Naruto or any of the characters, those all belong to Kishimoto-sama and we all love him for it._

**AN UZUMAKI COMES TO KONOHA**

Character: Uzumaki Sora

Age: 18 (at start of story)

Gender: Female

Profession: Bounty Hunter

Registry: Hi no Kuni's Royal Bounty Hunter Guild

Rank: S

Skills: Fuuinjutsu Master, Taijutsu (Mastery of three styles), Kenjutsu (Mastery of two styles), Genjutsu (S-Rank Mastery), Stealth (S-Rank), Information Gathering (S-Rank), Medical jutsu (Moderate), other skills unknown.

Appearance in Naruto timeline when Naruto is 4, just after being thrown out of the orphanage.

Goals for Story: Appearance of Uzumaki Sora

Take out the Civilian Council and Council Elders

Get made a member of Konoha, Kunoichi, Clan Council member

Get custody Naruto

Reestablish the Uzumaki Clan in Konoha

Train Naruto

Start Romantic Relationship with Kakashi

Stop the Uchiha Massacre

Marry Kakashi

Have a son

Naruto on team 7 (Team members different)

Chunin Exams First Exam

Chunin Exams Second Exam

Chunin Exams Finals

Stop Orochimaru and his Edo-Tensei

Save Sarutobi

Make Naruto Chunin

Reveal Naruto's Parentage

Retrieve Tsunade

Make Tsunade Head of Hospital and Medical Training Program

Make Kakashi Hokage

Send Naruto on training trip with Jiraiya

End Part one

**Chapter one: Appearance of Uzumaki Sora**

Approaching the main gates of Konoha was a short woman only about 5'1 in stature and tiny being only about 100 pounds. She had a nice C-cup breast size that was the main indication that this was a woman and not just some kid.

As she came closer with confident steps her attire became more clear. She wore a sleeveless burnt red tight leather shirt, that matched the color of her hair that stopped just above her navel. She had matching tight pants that hugged her hips and curves and disappeared into black leather boots. Her pants had several small pouches on either side of her thighs and one large pouch on her back right hip. There were two swords in a cross formation on her back without any apparent straps to hold them in place. Her hair was done up in a high ponytail braid that had part of the braid wrapped around the base of the braid and strange blade hanging out of the end of the braid.

Both of the gate guards were awe struck and captivated by her. The closer she got the better they could make out her face and would swear she had to be kind of goddess. She had sun kissed skin, plump full lips, light violet round eyes, soft rounded jaw line, high cheek bones, small straight soft nose, and perfect skin. They began to think they had died and gone to heaven and this was their welcoming party.

They nearly froze when she stopped in front of them with a coy smile. It was Kamizuki Izumo managed to pull himself together first.

"Hello, Name, papers, and reason for coming to Konoha please." He gave her a sheepish smile with a hint of guilt in his voice. He felt like a heel just for having to do his job.

She pulled her hands out of her pockets revealing them to have black fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back of the hand. The metal plate had a whirlpool symbol much like the ones on their uniforms and flak jackets. With the flip of her hand a set of papers suddenly appeared in her hand as if from thin air before she handed them over to the only guard not still stunned silent.

"Name is Uzumaki Sora and I'm here for a meeting with the Hokage." She told him seriously yet kindly.

The other young guard finally snapped out of his stupor with shock. His name was Hagane Kotetsu. "Did you say Uzumaki?" He asked tentively.

"That's right." Sora nodded.

Izumo cleared his throat to get her attention. "Your papers are in order. The Hokage Tower is the tall building straight at the end of this road and his office is on the top floor. You can't miss it. I hope your stay in Konoha is a good one."

"Thank you shinobi-san." Sora replied with a slight bow as she took back her papers making them disappear once more.

When she turned away from them and made her way further into the village the two gate guards watched her and were surprised to see the large white whirlpool on her back. It was the symbol of the Uzumaki clan and hadn't been seen in its original color for years.

Sora watched the bustle of the village as people went through their daily lives moving from one stall to the other. She noticed that a lot of them, while smiling, seemed to just be going through the motions. There was no real life in many of them.

The gossip as they stopped to talk with one another was hushed with sad or disgusted undertones to it. Talk of a 'demon brat' and a 'monster' being allowed to stay in the village or wander the streets. Talk of how the 'demon offspring' should have been killed and how dare the Hokage make them live with it.

Sora could feel her blood boiling just under the surface as she clamped down hard on her killing intent (KI) and kept moving. She was well aware of who they were talking about as it was one of the main reasons she was now in the village. She along with the Daimyo had been furious when they had found out the lies the Konoha Council Elders had been telling them. It had taken two weeks but they finally had all the evidence they needed to order their execution for treason to the Daimyo. The Civilian Council would be paying the same price for their treason as well and she was far too pleased to see that she was not going to have any problems with putting fools in their place. If the civilians wanted to raise a stink about it after she had full permission from the Daimyo to take out anyone she deemed a threat. She couldn't wait for her meeting with the Hokage and have him call a full council meeting so she could take them all out there at once.

**Chapter two: Take out the Civilian Council and Council Elders**

Sora reached the top floor and stopped at the desk of the secretary there. She only waited a moment before the woman looked up and addressed her.

"Can I help you?" The harsh woman asked none too politely.

"I have business with the Hokage and would like to see him." Sora replied in a serious tone.

"Do you have an appointment?" The woman narrowed her eyes at Sora.

"I don't need one. I'm here on orders from the Daimyo and require an immediate audience with the Hokage. Do your job and announce me before I put you through a wall." Sora told the woman while leaking quite a bit of KI.

The woman's eyes widened and she shivered slightly wondering where the ANBU were who were supposed to be hiding in the shadows by the Hokage's doors. She shakily nodded her head and got up on wobbly legs making her way over the Hokage's office with Sora following close behind and opened the doors.

"Hokage-sama there is a woman here to see you who says she is here on behalf of the Daimyo." The secretary meekly announced.

"Thank you Shiori, let her in." The Hokage said as he sat up straighter in his chair.

Sora walked past the nervous woman and entered the office taking it in with a quick glance. It had only taken her a blink of an eye to notice the hidden AMBU guards in the office. She had spotted the once outside guarding the door before she had ever spoken to the haughty secretary.

"Hokage-sama" Sora said politely with a small bow that didn't lower enough to take her eyes off the old man sitting behind the desk.

"Please come in and take a seat…" The Hokage stopped in his motion waiting for her to introduce herself.

"Uzumaki Sora" She answered once the door was closed and the hate filled woman had left.

The Hokage's eyes went wide and the surprise of her name clearly evident on his wrinkled face. He quickly recovered and cleared his throat but could hear the slight murmurs from his hidden guards.

"I apologize, I wasn't aware there were any Uzumaki's alive outside of Konoha. It's a pleasure to meet you. Now what brings you here?" The Hokage asked her kindly.

Sora pulled out a scroll from her hip pouch and handed it over to the Hokage. The seal of the Daimyo was blaring at him and as he took it he knew whatever it was couldn't be good. "The Daimyo has given me a job to do that involves Konoha, or more precisely, Konoha's Civilian Council and Council Elders." Sora told him as she let go of the scroll.

As Sora sat back in the chair across the desk from the Hokage she watched him carefully for any reaction. She could see the paling of his face, the widening of his eyes, his shoulders continuously lower as it seemed more and more weight was placed on them, and the deepening of his wrinkles as sadness entered his eyes. She felt sorry for the old man in front of her because that was exactly what he was, old. It didn't matter how powerful he still was he was in his late 50's and had already retired once, lived through three wars and now he was going to be forced to witness the deaths of his oldest friends from childhood. She did not envy him in the slightest and it was the only part of this job she felt regret about.

She was pulled from her musings as the Hokage looked up at her. She could see he was debating about several things. Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage was old and weary in age and body but his mind and power were still sharp.

"Are you aware of the full contents of this scroll?" The Sandaime asked as he pulled out his pipe packing it with sweet smelling tobacco and lighting with a small katon jutsu as he watched her.

"I was only ordered to carry out the execution of certain members of this village for treason after you read that scroll to a full council while they were all present. The scroll was for your eyes only so whatever else it says I am unaware of." Sora informed him professionally.

"I see, perhaps you should read it while I have my ANBU inform everyone there will be an emergency council meeting in 30 minutes." He handed her the scroll to read and summoned one of his ANBU to relay his orders for the meeting making sure they knew it was a mandatory meeting and everyone on the council was required to be there.

Sora had been aware that the Daimyo had ordered the custody of Uzumaki Naruto over to her after finding out his parentage but she had not been aware that she was now the clan head of the Uzumaki or that she was being ordered to remain in Konoha taking over the Uzumaki clan grounds and council seat. She had never wanted to be a Kunoichi of any hidden village as she didn't agree with the rules or like taking missions she didn't agree with just because she was ordered to. She like the freedom of being a bounty hunter who got to choose her missions most of the time. The only ones she didn't get a choice in where the ones coming straight from the like now. She sighed, she knew there was no way out of this now and she would have to make the best of it.

"You should be aware now that I don't do seduction missions or assassination of innocent children just because some rich prick wants to intimate his rival to fall in line." Sora told the Sandaime pointedly.

"All Konoha shinobi have the right to refuse any mission given to them at any time without repercussions. Knowing you wish to stay away from those types of missions beforehand I can make sure you don't get offered any." The Sandaime nodded in agreement. "It is almost time. Shall we head to the council chambers Sora-chan?"

Sora nodded and followed the Hokage out of his office down a flight of stairs and to the large double doors in the center of the hallway. There were plenty of people still in the hallway entering the meeting room. She recognized a few of the clan heads by sight like the Hyuuga and the Uchiha, the Yamanaka and Akimichi, the Inuzuka and Aberame, and lastly the Nara clan head and one of the smartest people in the elemental nations. She followed the Hokage in behind the clan heads watching them sit as she was lead to the head of the table.

The Civilian Council and the Council Elders were already seated on the opposite side of the meeting table from the clan heads whispering about what the other thought might be going on. The Elders looked angry and ready to blow at having been summoned like commoners. Sora couldn't help the sadistic chuckle that came from her as she watched them eyeing her up trying to figure who she was and what she was doing there beside the Hokage.

It didn't take long after Sarutobi had seated himself for patients to run out and Danzo couldn't hold back his petulant behavior anymore.

"What is the meaning of this Hiruzen and who is this woman?" Danzo demanded.

"This is Sora-chan and she just arrived in the village with an order from the Daimyo." The Sandaime held up a scroll in his hands. "The orders are to read it in front of the full council for everyone to witness. Sora-chan is here to make sure the orders in this scroll are carried out today." He made a motion to Sora who quickly ran through a set of hand signs so fast that even Uchiha Fugaku, the Uchiha clan head, couldn't read them even with his sharingan on. Not that it would have mattered as they were for one of Sora's personal jutsus and very few have ever lived to see it twice.

Sora and the Hokage had discussed immobilizing the council while he read the scroll to them so that nobody could make an attempt to escape or attack causing chaos. The seal Sora was performing now was meant to paralyze and suppress the chakra to the bare minimum needed to survive of every one of her choosing caught in the seal. The only people who would be able to move or use chakra now were her and the Hokage.

As those in the room watched the black inky scrawling spread across the room and glow a bright blue before settling down they felt their bodies react to the seals now placed in the room. The only movement they were permitted was the blinking of their eyes and the ability to speak. Soon cries of outrage rang through the room and Sora raised her KI enough to get the babbling idiots attention.

"Enough!" She growled angrily. "You will sit there quietly and listen and watch until this is finished or I will take away your ability to speak as well. I am not in a forgiving mood today." Sora nodded to the Hokage to continue.

Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed and with sad eyes opened the scroll and began to read the contents.

"By order of the Daimyo of Hi no Kuni the below mentioned people have been charged with treason and have been found guilty and will be put to death by my personal executioner Uzumaki Sora." There were gasps around the room at the mention of Sora's full name. "Shimura Danzo is here by ordered to be executed for the treasonous act of placing a controlling genjutsu on my person and several members of my person council. For the crime of raising an army for his own purposes and for the forgery of several orders handed out to the shinobi of Konoha in the name of the Hokage."

There was a very smug look on many of the clan heads at the revelation of Danzo getting caught by the Daimyo. There was nothing that could save him now even if he was a very influential member of the council and one of the Hokage's oldest friends.

"Mitokato Homura for the act of treason in lying to and deceiving the Daimyo and the forgery of falsified papers in regards to the living arrangements of one Uzumaki Naruto, a member of my family. For the ordered abuse and attacks on said person you have been found guilty and are hereby ordered to be executed."

Murmurs went around the room at this revelation. Not even the Hokage had realized that Naruto was related to the Daimyo before having read the scroll in his office for the first time.

"How is that possible?" Hyuuga Hiashi, the Hyuuga clan head, asked stunned.

"The Daimyo's grandmother was an Uzumaki. In fact she was Naruto's great-aunt and the daughter of the Daimyo of Uzu no Kuni before it's fall. Hi no Kuni's current Daimyo was very close to his grandmother and after the fall of her homeland made her a vow that any Uzumaki who wished it would find safety in Hi no Kuni. The current treatment of Naruto-kun does not please him." Sora informed the room much to their shock and horror.

The Hokage continued to read the scroll. "Utatane Koharu is hereby found guilty of treason for the same above mentioned reason as Mitokato Homura and is sentenced to death for said treason. They are also charged and found guilty of the same charges as every member of the current Civilian Council who is also guilty of treason and is to be executed after the reading of these orders. For forging the Hokage's signature and seal and placing into action laws that go against Hi no Kuni's already existing laws, there by going against the Daimyo of Hi no Kuni, and existing laws of Konoha, going against the Hokage, and attempting to usurp power from said leaders death is the only outcome. All laws enacted after the death of the Yondaime that were not personally signed by the Hokage are now null and void and considered illegal laws to be stricken from record. Failure to do so will be viewed as treason."

Letting out a long suffering sad sigh the Sandaime looked up and saw the absolute shock and horror on the condemned faces and the weary trepidation in the others in the room. While none of the clan heads had been cruel to the boy they had been indifferent and neglectful choosing to simply ignore the boy out of fear for repercussions from the populace for their own clans or for some out lack of trust in the Yondaime's work. With this new information they were going to have to warn their clans to be more careful around the boy and that no open hostility towards him will be tolerated. Having civilians angered with you is one thing but having the Daimyo against you was another matter entirely. While one might make things harder on your clan the other could mean the end of it entirely. It would be best to have the boy under their watchful and protective eye then to end up dead.

"For the crimes above mentioned all guilty parties will also be paying reparations to the Uzumaki clan in the form of having all of their properties and monetary assets handed over to the Uzumaki clan. Should their families object to this order they will be banished from Hi no Kuni with nothing but their personal possessions." With that the Hokage nodded to Sora sadly.

Sora moved over to Danzo using wind chakra she sliced the bandages off his face exposing his right eye. The anger and KI instantly spiked when it was revealed that he had a stolen sharingan in his right eye. If Fugaku could have moved or had control of his chakra he would have been the one to kill Danzo. Sora moved behind Danzo and went through a set of hand signs before placing her right hand on his head. More fuuinjutsu spread over his body before settling and glowing blue for a moment.

"What?" Danzo managed in desperation.

"A counter to your juinjutsu." Sora informed him.

When she removed her hand she again coated it in wind chakra and sliced it across the back of his neck. Suddenly four other bodies hit the floor dead before she tapped Danzo's head and it rolled off his shoulders hitting the floor with a thud.

"What happened to the other four?" Inuzuka Tsume asked.

"The seal I put on him canceled his juinjutsu that would have taken this entire room out with him and killed anyone he had a juinjutsu that registered to his chakra." Sora informed the room.

She repeated the procedure for each person until all those ordered executed for treason by the Daimyo were dead before returning to the Hokage's side. There wasn't a drop of blood on her even if her face was grim. Sora released the seal that was holding everyone in place and stood waiting for the Hokage to continue the meeting.

**Chapter three: Become a member of Konoha, Kunoichi and council member**

After ordering the ANBU to clean up the mess and deposit the bodies in the T&I department to make sure there were no other hidden surprises and the destruction of the stolen sharingan much to Fugaku's ire he turned back to the scroll.

"At the end of this scroll are several storage seals with copies of the Daimyo's evidence of their treason and it will be handed over to T&I at the end of this meeting to go through. The Daimyo has also ordered that the custody of Uzumaki Naruto be handed over to Uzumaki Sora and she be handed the ownership of the Uzumaki grounds in Konoha. This is not up for debate. Once Sora completed the executions of the traders her service to the Daimyo was complete and she is now free to join Konoha with all clan rights as established in the founding charters of the village if she so chooses." The Hokage finished.

Sora nodded. "I will be staying in Konoha and raising Naruto here. I will take the Uzumaki seat on the council and serve Konoha as a jounin as discussed with Hokage-sama earlier. I do however request six months to get settled before beginning missions outside the village as I'm sure the Uzumaki ground are in need of repair after so long without use and as time to get to know my little cousin."

"Very well, that can be arranged. I will need a list of your skills and will need to test you to see where to best place you once it is time for you to start taking missions. We can discuss that at a later date. Please take a seat." The Hokage motioned to the now empty and cleaned seat of the former Council Elder Danzo.

"We also need to talk about what you plan to do with the new properties you have just acquired." The Sandaime said somewhat sadly.

"I don't plan on doing anything with them. I am not as vengeful as my cousin the Daimyo and I see no point in punishing others for what their stupid relatives have done. It is not their fault the representatives of their families turned traders. I will not kick innocent people out on the street and take away their homes from them. Many of my clan lost their home and lands when Uzushio fell and I will not do the same to others. As long as they are loyal to Konoha and the Hokage then I see no reason to take what is theirs from them. I will however be taking half of their money and using it to fix up the Uzumaki compound. Other than that they are free to mourn their dead and continue living, perhaps they will make better choices in the future." Sora informed the Hokage and what remained of the council.

"You are far more generous then I would have been had I been in your place." Hyuuga Hiashi remarked sourly.

"I am not a greedy person and I have no interest in lands I cannot use or in businesses I have no knowledge or desire to run. The only reason for me to take them would be to be vindictive and that is something I simply am not. There is no purpose in it. As someone who lost his own brother because others wanted to be vindictive enough to threaten war I would think you would understand better than anyone Hyuuga. Nothing good ever comes from revenge and hate. The treatment of my young cousin Naruto is a good example of that. Those caught attacking him are arrested and sent to T&I for 'reeducation' or put in jail if not killed. It only feeds the hate against him and he suffers more. No one gains anything in the end except more pain and hate. Anger, fear, hate, greed, revenge, arrogance and pride often only bring more of the same and I have no desire to perpetuate such a cycle. If a man has hurt my blood and has paid the for his crimes I see no point in punishing his child for his actions. I'm aware most do not share my way of thinking and that is the very reason Naruto's linage has been kept a secret until he is strong enough to take care of himself. If you wish to be an arrogant greedy bastard Hyuuga you are welcome to but it is that very attitude that cost you your brother's life only a year ago." Sora told the Hyuuga and the rest of those in the room.

There was a tense silence in the room for several minutes before Hiashi was able to control his anger enough for the meeting to continue. The discussed what would now happen with the council. It was agreed that the civilian council would be remade so that it would no longer have twice as many members as the clan council. It was also decided that the civilians would no longer have control over the ninja academy or have any say what-so-ever in any shinobi matters as it was originally before they managed to take so much control.

Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, and Uchiha Fugaku would be placed in charge of remaking the academy curriculum after a suggestion from Sora. When asked why it was quite simple, Shikaku was one of the smartest if not the smartest person in all of the elemental nations and would be best suited to making an appropriate academic program that would raise the intelligence of the students. Inoichi being the best at understanding the mind and the psyche would be the best at making sure that it didn't put too much pressure on the students to the point they would break. Fugaku would be the best to provide a physical program that would make sure the students were well prepared for the field by the time they graduated and took on the duties of genin. She also offered to advise them on anything they couldn't come to an agreement with.

Aberame Shibi and Hyuuga Hiashi were assigned to go over the laws established for the last four years and bring all of those they found fishy or questionable to the Hokage and then they would go over them together to make sure of which ones were to be cut out. Sora pointed out that one of the seals on the scroll had a list of some of the laws that the Daimyo himself was angry about and that they could start with those and that would leave them less to go through. Shibi was thankful while Hiashi simply tried to ignore her. He agreed with her of course but would not show it as he felt it would take away from his wounded pride after the chastising she had given him earlier about his vengeful greed. So instead he acted like a petulant spoiled child who had just been told he couldn't have his favorite treat before dinner.

After that was taken care of the Hokage dismissed the council so that he may inform the families of the dead privately before making it public knowledge. He assigned an ANBU to escort Sora to meet and take custody of Naruto and show her to the Uzumaki clan compound.

**Chapter four: Get custody of Naruto**


End file.
